Similar Outside, Opposite Inside
by cakepopramen-chan
Summary: Narumi and Tamaki accidentally switch places at a busy market. What will happen next? one-shot


Hi! This is a short story. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Beauty Pop. (I wish I could draw that well though)

Similar Ouside, Opposite Inside 

Haruhi was taking Tamaki shopping in a commoner's market one busy day. At the same time, Kiri was shopping with Narumi to get snacks for the Scissors Project.

"Stay close," Haruhi warned, "It's a busy day at the market."

As soon as she said that, Tamaki ran off.

"Haruhi! The potatoes is only $4 per pound!" Tamaki squeeled.

Haruhi sighed.

"What about Taiyaki?" Narumi suggested.

"If we did, Kei would eat them all," Kiri said.

"True true...but we can't get something he doesn't like. He practically eats everything. And the one time we got something he didn't like, he made the club room a complete mess," he reminded Kiri.

"Eh, I guess taiyaki will do," she agreed.

Narumi walked off to where the taiyaki was being sold.

"There you are!" Haruhi said while rushing over to Narumi.

"Uh who are you?" Narumi asked.

"Did you bump your head on the way through the crowd? Actually, now that I think about it, it's quite possible considering you and the busy crowd today," she remarked.

She grabbed his hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said.

Narumi got a rash and scatched his arm.

"Whoa," Haruhi commented.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to girls so don't touch me again," he commanded.

"Wait how can you be allegic if you're a host? I've never seen you break out before..."

"I don't think I'm the person you're looking for. I'm Shogo Narumi, soon to be top beautiatician."

"Yeah, I think you hit your head harder than I thought...I'll call Kyoya."

"There you are!" Kiri said, "I thought you were buying taiyaki? Where is it?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about young maiden, but if it pleases you, I will take your heart instead," Tamaki flirted.

Kiri was speechless.

"Naru-Naru, are you okay?" she asked.

"I am not this Naru-Naru you speak of but I am Suoh Tamaki!"

"Um, we have to get back to the Scissors Project before Kei runs over here to attack us for the snacks," Kiri said.

The confused boys followed the mistakened girls back to their schools.

"Ochai!" Narumi exclaimed as he ran into the host club.

"I think he got a concusion in the market. It was a busy day," Haruhi commented, "He has no clue who I am either."

Everyone gasped.

"Do you remember me?" Hunny asked.

"I have no clue," he said.

Hunny started to cry.

"It's okay Mitsukuni-kun," Mori comforted, "It just a little amnesia."

"Well Milord's out so what are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"We could stuff this guy in the closet," Kaoru suggested.

"Hey!" Narumi said.

"Here's what we're not going to do, show him to the customers," Kyoya said, "It could make us loose business. We'll just say he's..."

"Dead," Hikaru suggested.

"Eating cake!" Hunny exclaimed

"Stranded on a desert island," Kaoru said.

"Ooo! What about a dessert island!" Hunny squeeled.

"I think sick would work best," Haruhi proposed.

"Yes that will work," Kyoya accepted.

Suddenly, one of Tamaki's customers came into the room. All the host club members just stepped in front of Narumi.

"I'm here to see Tamaki-sama," she said.

"Uh, he's not here," Haruhi said polietly.

"Oh? Where is he then?"

"Um..." Haruhi stuttered."

"On a dessert island!" Hunny yelled.

"No, he's sick," Kyoya corrected.

"But I see him right behind you,"

"No no," Kyoya said.

The girl ran behind them and pulled Narumi out. He got another rash.

"Ugh stupid girl," he murmured.

The host club anticipated the worst.

"Tamaki-sama and I will sit over there. We would like some tea," the girl said.

"Um, I'm not much of a host, or as you say, but I can transform this girl," Narumi said.

"Oh Tamaki-sama, so humble,"

He took out his scissors and make-up and transformed the girl.

"Whoa senpai, I didn't know you could cut hair," Haruhi commented.

The girl was blushing the whole time.

"Well, that will be $500," Kyoya said.

She handed him the money and skipped out the door.

"Um, I don't charge money for that," Narumi explained.

"Well she didn't pay for the tea so consider the tea being $500," Kyoya said.

The next day, the host club put up that Tamaki Suoh could cut hair and do make-up. They were booked until he graduated.

Back at the Scissors Project, Ochai was trying to figure out why he was flirting with practically every girl he saw and why he didn't break out in a rash when he touched a girl. He also couldn't cut hair.

"My only solution, is that he's a different person," Ochai decided.

"Kyoya! Don't you know who I am? I've been friends with you since forever!" Tamaki said.

"I am not this Kyoya you speak of but from now on until we find the real Narumi, Koshiba-san will do all the cutting," he declared.

"Whatever, I have to go home. Seiji wants me to deliver something," Kiri said as she walked out the door.

"So that means Narumi has an evil twin?" Kei suggested.

"I'm not evil, " Tamaki said, "If anything, Kyoya's evil."

"This is going to be bad for the Scissors Project. We'll just have to say that Narumi is at a beautiatician school and will be back shortly," Ochai suggested.

To everyone's surprise, Narumi and Tamaki unknowingly had their phones at home.

"I will help you find this Narumi," Tamaki said while trying to look heroic.

He used their computer to look up Narumi on Google.

"Great Beautiatician!" the article he clicked on read.

It didn't give them much more information besides that. One thing they had in common was their horrible sense of direction so they couldn't direct the host club or the Scissors Project to where they had to go.

"I go to Ouran High School, so if you could drop me off there I could summon a limo from there," Tamaki mentioned.

(Note: They don't know the other person is with their group)

"Whoa, the school where a bunch of spoiled rich kids go?" Iori asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say spoiled..."

They walked by Kiri's house and got Seiji to drive all of them to Ouran. The host club was still at school due to the fact that Narumi was still giving make-overs at 7pm. By this time, they had figured out that Narumi wasn't Tamaki. Narumi was exausted. The Scissors Project and Narumi ran into the host club room.

"Whoa," Tamaki and Narumi said when they saw each other.

"Twin Tamakis?" the girls said, "And twin Kyoyas?"

Kyoya and Ochai observed each other. They both nodded in apporval and pushed up their glasses. Kei automatically rushed over to Hunny who was on his twentith cake.

"Can you share your cake with me?" Kei asked.

Hunny nodded through one of his bites of cake. They each smiled blissfully with each bite. Kiri and Haruhi could tell the difference between each of the "twins".

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce the host club," Tamaki said.

"Yes and this is the Scissors Project," Narumi presented.

Everybody enjoyed chatting and found out that it wasn't much different from hanging out with their normal group. Every once in awhile, they scissors project would come over to the host club to give the makeovers promissed to the girls earlier. The host club and Scissors Project always had extra money. But every so often, the pairs would switch places and see if they noticed. Haruhi and Kiri were always the first to find out.

Thanks for reading my one-shot! Please review!


End file.
